The present invention relates to a lumbar support belt.
Lumbar support belts presently in use are generally formed by a single elastic strap comprising metallic strips in its median portion and closure systems in the vicinity of its free ends.
These belts do not, however, always give complete satisfaction. Indeed, they provide unsatisfactory lumbar support, with the metallic strips exerting on the user's spinal column a pressure that varies according to his or her posture and movements. Furthermore, they do not provide efficient, balanced abdominal support. Moverover, as their end portions are rigid in one case and elastic in the other, they tend to turn around the user's body, which is inconvenient for the latter.